1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvement in or relating to a load bearing construction pile assembly and is particularly concerned with improvements in or relating to a load bearing construction pile arrangement comprised of a plurality of the load bearing construction pile assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years there have been very many proposals for piles that are used as support structures for construction purposes. Such piles can be of substantial length depending upon the nature of the ground into which they are driven and the structures they have to support.
By the term ‘structures’ where used herein, it is meant any form of dwellings, offices or the like and any ground beam or similar structure for supporting dwellings, offices or the like.
It is also well known that piles may be utilised for the recovery of ‘Deep Geothermal’ heat; however, with the emphasis for new build being directed towards more energy efficient structures, for example housing and like structures, it is a requirement that all available energy resources are utilised, i.e. ‘Ground Source’ heat.
Therefore, the load bearing construction pile assemblies and arrangement of the present invention are intended for the recovery and or storage of heat in the upper level of the ground, i.e. within 5 to 10 meters of the surface and more particularly within 6 meters of the surface.
The load bearing construction pile assemblies and arrangement may also be used for ‘heat rejection’ when it is desired to lower the temperature of a structure. In addition, the assemblies and arrangement may be utilised to capture and store ‘coolth’, for example, in a desert situation where the cold night temperature is used to reduce the ground temperature whereby the ‘coolth’ may be recovered to reduce the daytime high temperatures of structures.